christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
110%
"110%" (or "A Hundred and Ten Percent") is one of the original songs featured in the VeggieTales show: "It's a Meaningful Life". It is sung by Larry the Cucumber (as Stewart Green in the story). Original Story Stewart Green (as Football Coach) tells the practicing football players (including his son) that they will come to play and give it a hundred and ten percent. He led with them in a line with the marching band throughout the town of Rockwell. Lyrics Stewart (Football Coach): Sports math is different, son. We're taking one game at the time Check your stance, and you'll be fine When you step-up to the plate Keep your eye on the ball, and you'll be great Stewart's Son: Dad, that's baseball. Stewart: Quiet, boy. 100%… will never do Get seven more then add a few 'Cause when the game is on the line :in a Café is sipping coffee as they pass by him Man in the Café: Hey there, Stewart! Get the puck in the net, and you'll be fine Football Player #1: Hockey, Mr. Green! Stewart: There ain't no "i" in "team" groceries from the woman passing by and dances while marching Football Players: We're not sure what you mean Stewart: You gotta dog down deep before you take that leap You're playin' to win You're layin' it in You're scoopin' the ball up off the rim Stewart's Son: Basketball. Stewart: 100%… will never do Get seven more, then add a few Split the uprights, punch it in :Football Player #2: That's better. Shake it off Son falls down 10 to 1 gets back up and hugs Stewart A hundred and te-eeee-en (110) Ne-eeee-ext ti-iiii-ime you'll-llll wi-iiii-iiii-in Stewart's Son: Sounds good, Dad. Stewart: his whistle Let's go get some ice cream. Reprise Story It's Christmas Eve night at the Toy Train Co., and it's the last night to make trains for Christmas delivery. Stewart (as head of factory) declaring the workers to make 3,000 trains over the night. Linda Dulce comments on him that the most trains made in a shift is 200. Stewart replyed it to 220, in figures, before the song begins. Lyrics Stewart (head of factory): 100%… will never do Get seven more then add a few 'Cause when our jobs are on the line speeds up the production Get those trains into gear and we'll be fine Carrot (Purple hat and Yellow Tie): Whoa! Stewart: There ain't no "i" in "team" Gourd (Grandmother): The same's true to "extreme" Stewart: C'mon. You gotta dig down deep before you take that leap You're playin' to win You're layin' it in You're scoopin' more parts out of the bin commenting in the background :Carrot (Purple Tie): Slow down. Stewart: 100%… will never do Get seven more then add a few the box into the box-ified version of the football goalpost Split the uprights punch it in :Linda: Mm. Nice kick. Pick it up 10 to 1 110 the "110%" sign Thi-iiii-is ti-iiii-ime we'll-llll wi-iiii-in fast-paced toy production causes the workers to chatter nervously and causing the factory into medium mishaps. Category:Other songs Category:Veggietales